


One-And-A-Half-Sided Conversation

by BSplendens



Series: Miscellaneous TF fics (mostly TFP), AKA where the completed TF bunnies live [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-dark-energon-Megatron, One-sided Conversation, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron likes to talk to his spymaster. Soundwave tries to talk back. It doesn't entirely work. Neither one cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-And-A-Half-Sided Conversation

"Soundwave, please be still."

"Chrp!" 

"No, I'm going to carry you." 

"Wrrr..."

"Because you're missing about a third of your left leg. I don't care if you have an image to maintain, you are not currently able to walk." 

"Chrp?" 

"Unless you'd like to be held under one arm, this is the only way for me to carry you. Would you prefer that?"

"....chup." 

"Then stop squirming and let me carry you. Nobody's going to laugh... you have a good reason to be carried. I suspect some might be jealous that they'll be moved in a much less gentle fashion..." 

"Prrr..."

"Yes, and some might just be jealous in general." 

"Mrrr?" 

"Later. Let's repair your leg first, mmm?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this random little idea. Set in a TFP-like universe where Megatron is fully sane and he's in some sort of romantic relationship with Soundwave. He likes to talk to his spymaster, especially when a distraction is welcome, and everybody just sneakily stares at Megatron as he carries Soundwave to the medbay. None of them are close enough to hear the little noises Soundwave is making in response to Megatron, so they think Megatron is basically just talking to himself.  
> Megatron's about half-guessing at what Soundwave means. Tone and gestures are his main guides, and even though he knows his spook really well, he sometimes gets it wrong. Soundwave doesn't mind when Megatron misinterprets him, though, he really just likes being able to carry on a fully verbal conversation with someone.


End file.
